Untitled
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: What if Addison was the one who left Derek in Seattle and met Meredith?
1. A Hard Days Night

Chapter One. A Hard Day's Night.

'Great' Meredith thought 'not only am I hung over on my first day as an intern, but the thought of leaving the gorgeous red head whose name I already forget is torture.'

She got up slowly and headed towards her stairs when the red head began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked up at Meredith. "Good morning." She smiled. The look on her face stated that she wanted Meredith to come back to her.

"Morning. Hey, listen; last night was a lot of fun, but I am going to be really late for my first day at work, so… goodbye…ummm?"

"Addison." She said, getting up to find her clothes.

Meredith averted her eyes from the naked body in front of her. If she got one more glimpse of that body, she would never get to work. "Addison… Goodbye Addison. It was a pleasure-"

"Having me between your legs all night?" She smirked.

Meredith looked back at Addison, who was now in a matching black bra and panty set, currently finding her skirt on the floor. Meredith smiled, "something like that." She muttered before running upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Grey, I need you to go and do a consult with Dr. Shepard." Dr. Bailey asked.

Meredith turned to look for Dr. Shepard and noticed a flash of red hair. Their eyes locked Addison smiled and Meredith looked like she had seen a ghost.

Addison walked towards Meredith. Meredith noticed her hospital ID tag. "Dr. Shepard?"

"You're my intern?"

"Looks like it." Meredith sighed.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Addison smiled.

"Listen, Dr. Shepard. As fun as last night was, I really don't think that this whole flirting thing and having sex thing is going to work." Meredith stammered. "I am a lesbian and my close friends know that, but I don't want it to define me. I mean… you're an attending. I mean, its one thing for an intern to sleep with an attending, but when those two people are women then-"

"You're cute when your nervous. Plus, I am not a lesbian. We were just having fun last night. I looked good and you looked good, and did I take advantage? Or did you take advantage? Well, one of us took advantage and right now, all I need is for you to help me with this case I have. Could be interesting. Could get you into surgery today… but if you're too worried about what other people would think about us-"

"Surgery? Today? Awesome." Meredith followed Addison down the hall, "wait. You're not gay?"

"Meredith, I thought we weren't talking about this?"

"Fine, right. No more talking."

"Unless you want to talk about it."

"No… I don't."

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. The First Cut Is The Deepest

CHAPTER TWO -The First Cut Is The Deepest.

"Looking for room mates huh?" Izzie asked, watching Meredith post a sheet of paper on the bulletin board.

"Yes Izzie, and no, you're not moving in with me."

"Why, afraid you might fall in love with her or something Grey?" Alex asked from behind her.

"I totally regret telling any of you that I am a lesbian." She said.

"I totally don't care Meredith. Seriously, plus, I really need to get out of my crampy apartment. Seriously."

"I need to get out of my parents house Meredith, my mom irons my scrubs." George said.

"Don't think you'll be able to convert her Bambi." Christina said.

"Enough, I really don't want to move in with people I already spent ninety percent of my time with." She said before walking away.

She grabbed some charts of patients she was responsible for and made her way to the elevator. The doors open and Addison is inside leaning against the far wall.

"Seattle has great coffee." Addison said, smiling at Meredith.

"Yes." Meredith replied, looking ahead.

"I didn't know that. I mean, I know that they say Seattle has great coffee, but I didn't know it was going to be good."

"Well, it is called Seattle's Best Coffee."

"Now I have to like it here. I didn't want to like it here. I'm from New York, the coffee was good. I have a thing for good coffee. And a thing for sexy Interns."

"I'm not going out with you."

"Did I ask you to go out with me?" She paused, walking closer to Meredith, "do you want to go out with me?"

"I'm not dating you. And I'm not sleeping with you again. You're my boss."

"I'm your boss's boss."

"You're my teacher, and my teacher's teacher."

"I'm your brother, I'm your son." Addison joked.

"You're sexually harassing me."

"I am riding an elevator Meredith."

"Look, I'm drawing a line. The line is drawn. There's a big line."

Addison smirked. "So, this line. Is it imaginary, or do I need to get you a marker, or maybe a roll of tape?"

Meredith turns to look at her. She drops her folders and goes to kiss her. Addison is surprised, but quickly gets her bearings and kisses Meredith back. Their hands are everywhere until the elevator doors begin to open. They pull away quickly, no one noticing. Meredith quickly crouches down to pick up her folders and leave.

Addison laughs to herself, "So, we'll talk later?" She calls out to Meredith.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith looked at the victim in sheer horror. Meredith was wearing those exact shoes that morning. The victim could have easily been her. As she pictured herself lying in the young girls place, Addison came in.

"You paged me Dr. Burke?"

"Yeah, rape victim. Looks like surgery is needed."

"Ok, clear CT, let them know we're coming, load up the portable monitor, and we'll get some X-rays done." Addison said, taking a fraction of a second to look over at Meredith.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The surgery had gone well, but Meredith wasn't too keen on the idea of walking around with a severed penis all day. George had talked her into going up to the Nursery with him. After he left, she stared at the babies. She focused on the crying baby and noticed as he started turning blue. Meredith let herself into the nursery and began checking the baby's heart with a stethoscope.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" An intern walked in and asked.

"This baby has a murmur, and there were no tests ordered."

"You're surgery, you're not authorized to be in here. Do you know how much trouble you can get into for this?"

"Did Dr. Shepard order any tests?"

"Dr Shepard doesn't deliver every baby in this hospital. It's a benign systolic ejection murmur. It goes away with age."

"Are you sure its benign?"

"I'm a doctor too you know." The intern said, staring at the cooler in her hand, "what is that?"

"A penis." Meredith sighed as she walked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith was currently checking on the rape victim when Addison comes in. "Meredith. I've called every hospital in the area. Sooner or later, the guy that did this is going to seek medical attention, and when he does, that penis you're carrying around is going to nail him." She said, sensing how hard this patient was for Meredith.

"Where is her family?"

"Doesn't have any?"

"No siblings?"

"No, both parents are dead. She just moved to Seattle three weeks ago. Welcome to the city. Are you ok Meredith?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… There's a baby up in peds, I saw him have a tet spell, and I think I hear a murmur."

"Really? Why wasn't I notified? Did they call for a consult?"

"Actually no, they're not doing anything about it-"

"And you want me to do something?"

"I'm going to need a consult."

"But, if you could just go up and look at him-"

"Look, Meredith. You're very cute and all, but there are rules." She said before walking away, leaving Meredith once again alone with her penis.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Meredith asked Christina when she saw her in the Lobby.

"Hiding from Alex, what about you?"

"Just sitting here with my penis… I kissed Addison."

"You kissed Addison?"

"In the elevator"

"Oh, you kissed her in the elevator." Christina stated.

"I was having a bad day, I am having a bad day."

As they continue to talk, they hear a car swerve outside, they run out and notice a man staggering out of his car. His clothes are soaked in blood, the blood coming from his crotch area.

He collapsed in front of them and they reluctantly called for a gurney.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Richard. Why would you tell me that you wanted me to be chief when you also promised chief to Burke."

"I can't just pick one and hope that they work out. You and Burke, I haven't seen you two take an extra step, you never give an extra minute. If you want to be chief, you're going to have to earn it."

As she's listening to Richard, she sees Meredith walk by.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith walks down to the basement, where Izzie, Christina, George and Alex are hanging out. "So, the police say that they can't send down the crack crime scene guy for hours. So, I have to spend the night with a penis… Alex, don't say it." She said, taking a seat on one of the gurneys.

"Ahh, it was too easy anyways."

As they sit there, Bailey comes in with an expectant look on her face. They quickly get up and leave.

Meredith walks around with her penis, and end up back in the nursery. She sees the parents of the young baby.

"Is he yours?" She asks.

The mother smiles, "yes".

"He's adorable."

Meredith starts to discuss her concerns with the baby. The intern from earlier notices and comes out. "Oh please, you are so out of line."

"She says the murmur might not be benign?" The father asks.

A resident notices the discussion and comes over, "What's the problem?"

"If our baby is sick, we want him tested, and treated." The mother says.

"Who said your baby was sick?"

"Her." The intern said, "the surgical intern who has no business on our service."

"Who authorized you being here?"

"Umm, I was just, actually-"

"I did." Meredith turned to see Addison behind her. "Could you excuse us for a second?" She said, walking away with the resident. "Are you messing with my intern, Dr. Kerr?"

"No ma'am."

"Give me the chart."

"There's nothing wrong, I checked." The intern piped in.

"Are you sure about this?" Addison asked. The intern nodded, "You are 100 sure that this baby is fine?"

"Umm, I, -"

"Not good enough. He's my patient now. That ok with you Dr. K?"

"Absolutely." He said before Addison walked away.

"Thank you Dr Shepard." Meredith said.

"I want an EKG, chest X-ray and an echo, and page Dr Burke for me please." Addison sighed, looking over the chart again, watching Meredith walk away."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all the tests were done, Meredith found Addison. "Well?"

"it's a birth defect. Tetrology affirmed lower pulmonary artresia. You were right. I'm booking the OR for tomorrow."

"Thank you again. For backing me up on this."

"Get this straight Dr. Grey. I like you, and I would love to see more of you. But if you ever pull a stunt like that again… going to the parents behind a doctors back? Trying to steal a patient from another service? I will make your residency year hell on earth."Addison walks away to go and talk to the parents. Meredith smiles to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Meredith discarded her penis, she made her way over to George and Izzie, Okay, fine, you can move into the house."

"YES! Yes!" George said.

"I can't believe you caved!" Izzie said, hugging George.

"I can't believe I caved." Meredith said to herself.

"I blame the babies. Toxic." Christina said.

Meredith put her coat on and headed to the elevator. She saw Addison waiting for it. "So. It's intense… this think I have for, ah, coffee I mean." Addison said.

She takes one look at Addison and says, "I'm so taking the stairs this time."

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Winning a Battle, Losing a War

CHAPTER THREE

It was the day of the dead baby bike race and Meredith was currently sewing suturing up a wound in some guy named Viper, who was trying to hit on her.

"Look, you really have to let me take you for some tests, and a CT. You could have internal bleeding." Meredith said.

"No thank you, I've got a race to get back to."

"Why? You can't win now anyway."

"Doesn't mean I can't cross that finish line. There's a party at the finish line. Do you want to meet me there?" Viper asked, smiling at Meredith.

"One test, a CT. I'll have you out of here in an hour."

"Can't do it, I gotta go."

"Okay, well, you realize that you're leaving against medical advice and I strongly urge you to stay."

"The frat guy said I could go." He said, referring to Alex.

"The frat guy is an ass. Okay, well, you have to sign a AMA form."

"Darlin', I will anything you want me to."

"What is it with you guys and your need to dirty everything up?"

"I don't know, maybe its just testosterone, eh?"

"Maybe. You might want to see a doctor about that, too."

Viper smiled and takes the AMA form and signs it. He gets up and starts to leave, but he turns back, grabs Meredith and kisses her. "That was for good luck," he said, leaving. "Don't worry darling, you'll see me again." He called over his shoulder.

"For your sake I hope not!" She yelled back at him. She goes back into his room to clean up.

"So, you make out with patients now?" Addison asked, walking into Vipers room.

"What are you, jealous?"

"I don't get jealous."

"We had sex once."

"And we kissed, in an elevator."

"And we kissed in an elevator once."

"Come on Meredith. Go out with me." Addison said, walking closer to Meredith.

"No"

"You know, I almost died today. Yeah, I came really close when the bikers almost ran me over on my way here. How would you feel if I died? And you didn't get a chance to go out with me?"

"Get over yourself Dr. Montgomery."

"Oh come on." Addison smirked.

"It's the chase, isn't it?" Meredith asked her.

"What?"

"The thrill of the chase. I've been wondering myself, why are you so hell bent on getting me to go out with you? You know you're my boss, you know it's against the rules, you know I keep saying no. It's the chase."

"I don't know if it's the chase, I've never chased a girl before. But it is fun isn't it?"

"This may be your first Lesbian experience, but its not a game Addison, this is my life." Meredith said, walking out on Addison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was getting annoying. He was currently talking about a surgery he had just been in to Meredith in the locker room.

"God I smell good. You know what it is? It's the smell of open heart surgery." He talks a deep breath. "It's awesome, you gotta smell me."

"I don't want to smell you."

"I know you do."

Meredith was fed up, she turned around and pushed him into one of the lockers. You have got to be kidding me! I have more important things to deal with that you. I have roommates and girl problems and family problems. You want to act like a little frat boy bitch, that's fine. You want to take credut for your saves, and everybody else's? That's fine too. Just stay out of my face." At that time, Addison walks into the locker room. Meredith grabs Alex by the chin, forcing him to look at her, "and for the record, you smell like crap!"

Meredith turns and sees Addison. She lets go of Alex and goes back to her locker. Addison looks to Alex as if to ask, 'what happened?'

"She attacked me." Alex explained.

Meredith makes a move to really attack him.

"Meredith, Meredith, Meredith!" Addison grabs her arm and Meredith lets her push her back. "Karev, you might want to leave before I change my mind and let her beat you to a pulp."

Alex scoffs and heads out of the locker room.

"What was going on?" Addison asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Meredith answered, turning around to grab her coat out of her locker, "It's just… nothing." She says before leaving again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

After another long day spent in the pit, Meredith was again alone in the locker room with Addison walks in.

"It's not the chase."

Meredith turns, "What?"

"You and me. Its not the thrill of the chase. It's not a game… It's… your temper, and your hair."

"My hair?"

"Its smells good. And you're very, very bossy. Keeps me in line."

"I am still not going out with you Addison."

"You say that now." Addison says before leaving.

END CHAPTER THREE


End file.
